The tie that binds
by Twisted Rogues
Summary: A love she wasnt expecting to find!  Alec and Chelsea
1. Chapter 1

The story of ChelsVTies and _NumbYourHeart_

"The Tie that Binds"

Leaving Aro's office I pulled my cloak hood up, he was sending me on a mission. A mission to see how the lovely Gianna was doing. I wasn't going to turn down this mission, not that anyone turned down a mission Aro had chosen you for. It had been a while since I had last spoken with Gianna, my best friend. I was the one person she knew she could count on, that was before she had met her "soul mate."

I hadn't bothered to look up whilst I was walking, my mind was elsewhere. I couldn't help but wonder why Afton hadn't returned, it had been year since Aro had sent him on the mission, I knew nothing about it apart from the fact it was important.

The next thing I knew I was standing in front of Felix, the huge guard that had always looked out for me, the kind of big brother I never experienced whilst in my human life.

"Thinking about Afton again dear Chelsea?" He knew me better than I knew myself some days, craning my neck up to look at him.

"How did you guess Fe...actually, don't answer that, you know me to well." I was trying to force a smile but that smile just wouldn't appear, no matter how much I tried.

"I know that look Chelsea, I've seen it to many times throughout the past years of him being gone," he said with a smirk, obviously trying to get me to smile.

I did manage to smile, how could I hide the smile from Felix. "It's a look I wish no one would have to see."

"He'll return Chelsea, have some faith," he laughed lightly as the word 'faith' left his lips.

"Maybe so Felix, but why should I hold on to a love that he brushes aside so easily?"

"Because he is the other half that makes you whole Chels," he said, winking at me, trying to comfort me in the only way he knew how.

I just looked away from him, down the corridor that lay behind him. "If you'll excuse me Felix, I have to go back to my chambers, Aro is sending me on a mission to check up on Gianna."

He nodded. "Just know I'm here if you need someone to talk to Chelsea," before I could answer him he was already half way down the corridor away from me.

Frowning as I tried to shake of the feeling of Afton abandoning me I walked back to my chambers, slipping inside as I closed the door behind me.

As I put the last piece of clothing I would require for my mission in my bags, my head snapped up at the loud knock on the door. It echoed through my room, as I moved to the door gracefully. I opened it, surprised to see Alec standing there, he looked somewhat pained.  
>Frowning looking at him, I whispered softly. "What's wrong Alec?" Stepping aside I allowed him entry into my room. He didn't waste any time and was inside and sitting on the edge of my unneeded bed, his eyes looked distant as he looked up a me.<p>

"Felix has just told me you're leaving to visit Gianna. Is this true?"

Sighing as I went back to my bags, placing the last things I needed, I nodded as I spoke. "Yes, Aro has asked me to go see her, check up on her, why?"

He stood up and walked over to my window overlooking the gardens, his hands on the wall either side of it.

"How long will you be gone? I mean...is it a long mission, or are you going for or just a few days?" he said, as he still refused to look at me.

"I'm not sure Alec, a few days, maybe a couple of weeks, depends on how Gianna is and how welcoming her fiancee is towards me."

His fingers seemed to dig into the stone walls as he spoke. "Just promise you'll come back, promise you won't do a disappearing act like Afton has to you."

His words hit me hard, he had mentioned Afton. "Why does it matter how long I'm gone Alec? And of course I'm coming back, Aro wants me to give him a full update on how she is, maybe bring her back here with me."

His head snapped round to look at me. "Just promise me Chelsea, please."

A frown appeared instantly across my face. "I'm not making any promises until you tell me what is going on here, why does me going away from the castle affect you so badly Alec?"

He just shook his head at me and smirked slightly, something told me he was trying to tell me something without actually muttering the words themselves. His whole body seemed tense as he looked back out the window, seeming to still not be able to look at me. I approached him, with cautiousness of course. He seemed different to how I had seen him before, he wasn't his moody "no one can hurt me" self, he seemed vulnerable, I raised my hand and placed it on his arm.

"Alec please, what's wrong? You know you can talk to me, I am you're, as people around here think...sister," Feeling his body tense more I quickly removed my hand and retreated back to my bags, keeping my eyes away from him.

I heard him sigh and I looked up at him briefly, he was turning to sit on the windowsill, his head was low, as if he was defeated somehow. I refused to speak until he had told me what was wrong. His hands laid either side of him on the windowsill as he seemed to struggle with the words he was wanting to say so badly. He looked up at me, his eyes seemed focused on me, like he was allowing me to see into his dark forbidden soul that no one was able to see into as he uttered the most simplest of words.

"I can't lose you," his voice seemed jerky, like it pained him to speak those words.

I laughed at him; I didn't know how to I was supposed to react. "What do you mean you can't lose me? You never had me in the first place to lose me Alec."  
>His brow furrowed as I said those words and he whispered, "But I want you."<p>

I stood up straight, confused as hell. Why Alec was saying this to me? "What do you mean you want me Alec, your confusing the hell out of me here. I'm with Afton."

I frowned saying his name, the thing was, I wasn't sure I still had Afton, he hadn't returned, we hadn't spoken since the day he left. Alec was staring at me.

"I mean I want _you _Chelsea, as in my immortal heart seems drawn to you, nothing seems right unless you're around."

"Oh... don't be stupid Alec, you're not going to miss me, you have Jane and Felix to keep you company whilst I'm away anyway, I won't be missed."

His voice rose slightly as he spoke. "Why don't you see it Chelsea? Why can't you see that what I'm saying is the truth? You've seen me around this place, I'm miserable unless you're around."

I frowned looking at him, I had to agree, I had seen him walking around the gardens a few times, and his mind never seemed there with him, like he was thinking of something or someone else.

"I'm not discussing this with you now Alec, I have a plane to catch."

He growled at me as he walked to the door, his hand on the handle but he seemed like he was waiting for me to say something before he left the room. I just turned my back to him and grabbed my bags. I heard him sigh once again and then the sound of my door closing closely followed. My mind was racing with unanswered questions. _Why was Alec acting like this? Was he telling the truth? And why now? Why not centuries ago when we had first met?_ Maybe Afton was the reason he was only telling me this now but right now all I wanted to do was leave and get away from this place.

Quickly with my bags in tow, I exited my room. The lower guard waiting outside for me offered to carry my bags for me, I quickly shunned him away with a growl as I walked towards the main doors and to the awaiting car out in the main courtyard and to the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

As the plane touched down in Texas, my mind was stuck on what Alec had said the previous day, how could he feel that way about me and not have mentioned it before.

I shook the conversation from my mind as I disembarked the plane, and climbed into the awaiting car that had been arranged for me prior to my leaving the castle.

As I relaxed back against the seat, I let my mind drift to thoughts of Gianna and how much I had missed her. I missed our little conversations we had around the castle on her days of work; Aro had made it a rule that Gianna was allocated the weekends off and a few days when 'mother nature' paid her the visit. Those days used to be spent either in her home just outside the castle grounds, in my chambers or accompanying my whilst I carried out my daily patrols.

I had, had many conversations with Gianna prior to her leaving the castle, she said she wanted the immortal life like that of the Volturi, but since having met her love, she felt it was clear where her destiny laid. Having experienced many years as an immortal, I knew what she was giving up and had spoken of my fears to her. If I had, had that choice back when I was human. I wouldn't of chosen this life, the life of never being able to cry, the ability to move around society, the ability do to as they pleased without the 'death' penalty being enforced that the masters have on every vampire.

As the car pulled up to the hotel I slipped on my sunglasses, and slid out with elegance and walked into the reception area to check in.

"Reservation for Miss Angelica Morietti," as I watched the receptionist typing away, I took the opportunity to look around, scanning the area for anyone or anything that could cause me concern whilst I was staying here.

"Yes Miss Morietti, you're in room 301, here is your room key, and the concierge will bring your bags up for you." I nodded at the women behind the desk, and took my key-card. Trying not to draw attention to myself, the woman's scent from behind the desk was lingering around, it was bringing my thirst to the peak as I pressed the button for the elevator.

Stepping inside the elevator I pressed the button for my floor, and leaned back against the wall, closing my eyes as I listened to the mundane music playing.

"How could anyone listen to this noise, it has nothing to it, just the same rhythm repeated over and over," I mumbled. It was a nuisance, and was grating on my fragile nerves.

Hearing the ping of the elevator reaching the floor, the doors opened. I quietly stepped out and walked along the drearily decorated corridor to my room, sliding the key into the slot and quickly opening the door; I stepped in and closed it behind me.

* * *

><p>As I looked around the room I'd be using whilst on my visit, I looked at the large bed and laughed to myself quietly as I realized the house keeper wouldn't need to change the sheets on there. I was here for one reason and one reason alone, to see Gianna and to hopefully persuade her to come back to Italy with me. I knew deep down that Gianna wouldn't leave here; she had told me many a times that if she was not to be changed then she would request to leave and she did.<p>

My head snapped to the door as I heard a knock, hesitating for a few seconds before going to open it, I had to make it seem I was a human. As I opened the door I was greeted by a young gentlemen, "Miss Morietti your luggage."

I stepped away from the door and pointed to the bedroom just off the living room. "Just put them in there please."

I pulled my purse out of my bag on the couch and slipped him a tip before quickly dismissing him. Looking around the room, my eyes took in the little details the owner had obviously thought would fit in here, I shook my head as I looked things over, running my finger over a table.

"Urgh, they say this place is clean!" I brush my finger off on my jeans before retiring to the couch. I was to go and find Gianna tomorrow, after I had 'rested' as the humans needed to do.

Flipping through the channels on the television, I wasn't really paying attention to what was on, I finally settled on a show about cooking.I smirked slightly and shook my head once more; how could these humans need so many kinds of food, one should be enough I would of thought.

I heard my phone beep in my bag and I reached over, riffling through my possessions before pulling my phone out to see I had 5 missed calls from the Volturi Castle. _They must be checking up on me?_ _Making sure I was where Aro requested of me_.

I scrolled back to the main screen and saw a text from Alec, I frowned as I opened the message. "Chelsea, I'm sorry for what I said to you, I never should of told you about it."

I huffed slightly and threw my phone onto the table in front of me, no way was I messaging him back, I closed my eyes as I freed my mind of any thoughts apart from those of Afton, I felt a twinge in my chest as I did.

I felt the sun beaming on my skin as it came out from behind a cloud, causing me to open my eyes and I rose from the couch and walked to the large bay window of the room. Looking out the window, I couldn't for some reason get Alec off my mind, his words were running through my mind once again. I had to admit, I had noticed Alec before he spoke, but I had never imagined he had seen me in any other way apart from a "sister." I leaned against the wall and looked back at my phone on the table, debating on messaging him back or just leaving it for a while as a deep unneeded breath escaped me.  
>Before I knew what I was doing my phone was in my hand and I had typed a text to Alec.<p>

"Alec, I don't know what you expect me to say. I seriously don't. It's taken you all this time to speak up and admit how you felt, but it changes nothing, I'm with Afton, he is my soul mate as they say."

As I hit send a wave of guilt washed over me; was I really pushing away yet another man? Was I really doing this to him? I was pulled back to reality quickly as my phone beeped once again, opening it I saw another message from Alec.

"Please Chelsea, I'm sorry, I never meant to cause you to feel like this. I never should of said anything but its killing me, me being here and you being there, away from me. I need to see you"

I frowned reading it and hesitated before replying.

"Well come here then, clear it with Aro and the other Masters and come here, nothing is stopping you." I hit send and tossed my phone on the couch as I walked to the bathroom, needing a shower, hoping it will help in some way.

Stepping into the shower, I let the water cascade down my body as I tried my best to relax. I heard my phone go off once again in the living room but I was in no rush to read what he had to say.

I finished my shower and turned off the water before I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body as I stepped out of the shower and left the bathroom. I walked through the living room, straight into the bedroom and grabbed my bag, tossing it on the bed and opened it up, pulling my clothes out for the day and layer them on the bed before quickly getting dressed.

Walking back into the living room, I slid my slender frame onto the couch and grabbed my phone, laying back as I listened to the news in the background, reading Alec's reply.

"Aro has already cleared me for to leave, I told him days ago that I request some time away from the castle."

I rolled my eyes and replied to him. "Looks like I'm going to get a visitor then doesn't it? I'm at the George hotel just outside of the town centre. When you arrive here I may not be here so ask the receptionist for the key to Miss Morietti's room. It's the name I'm under here."

I hit send and looked back to the TV, another tornado had ripped through Kansas City, I had heard that was the Tornado Alley.

I picked my phone back up as it beeped and read the reply.

"I shall be there in a few hours, thank you."

I shrugged it off and got up off the couch and grabbed my sunglasses and jacket before leaving the room and headed downstairs, leaving a message with the receptionist.

"I'm expecting my..." I had to think of an excuse for Alec to be here, "my boyfriend to arrive in a few hours, if he arrives before I'm back please can you hand him my key and tell him I shall meet him up there when I get back?"

The receptionist nodded, as she took my key back from me. I turned quickly as her scent hit me once again hard, I swallowed as I exited the hotel and made my way down the narrow street.

As I wandered the streets around this town I tried my best to blend in, looking through the shop windows as any normal human would, but the scents of the people around was sending me into a fury. I needed to feed and it would need to be soon, especially if I was going to be seeing Alec later. I quickly turned and made my way down a small alley leading away from the main street.

* * *

><p>As I disposed of the humans body, as I would do back in Italy. I quickly straightened my clothes out and scoffed to myself.<p>

"Should have listened to me, I told you not to push me too far."

I quickly made my way back to the main street and I looked around quickly. That's when I picked up the well known scent of Gianna. She was close; I scanned the area and spotted her in a small cafe, she was with some friends, so today wasn't going to be the day I would let her know I was around. I would try and catch her another day, right now I was to blend in with the locals. As I walked down the streets, I continued to 'window shop' looking at various outfits in the shop windows before going inside one store, I would at least buy something whilst I was out of the hotel.

I came out of the dressing rooms and looked in the shabby mirror at the outfit I had picked out, plain top with some skinny jeans, this was one of my trademark outfits, nothing over the top but it was enough to show off my perfect slender figure. Quickly going back into the dressing rooms I changed and waited a few minutes before appearing again and paying for the outfit. The young girl behind the counter seemed bored, like she wasn't really there, not in mind away.

I exited the store and saw the sun setting and knew I would have to go back to the hotel soon enough but dreading the thought, hoping when I returned Alec wouldn't be there, I wasn't ready to face him, not yet anyway.

I took my time as I walked back towards the hotel and as I was the day prior, I was greeted to a young man opening the door for me, I kindly nodded at him and was instantly told by the girl at the reception that my 'boyfriend' has arrived and was awaiting my return in my room.

As I stepped into the elevator, Alec's scent hit me and I took a deep unneeded breath, I was trying to summon up the courage before pressing the button for my floor. My mind was everywhere, what was I meant to say to him, how was I going to react to him being here with me?

I shook the thoughts from my mind as the elevator doors opened and I walked towards my room, hesitating for a few seconds before I entered the room.

I was instantly greeted by Alec standing by the window, a wide smirk on his face. "Your boyfriend am I?"

I rolled my eyes as I closed the door behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I quickly walked to the bedroom, ignoring Alec's looks, slipping my jacket off and hanging it on the back of the door before walking back out, seeing Alec in the same position. My eyes were locked onto Alec's as I walked over to the couch and sat down, he didn't move a muscle as his eyes followed my movements.

"Don't get too excited about the 'boyfriend' thing, I had to think of an excuse." I rolled my eyes as he raised his brow, I wasn't in the mood for him to be cocky with me.

"I wasn't going to say a word," he held his hands up in surrendering fashion and just smirked as he placed himself in the arm chair opposite me, looking around obviously trying to find something wrong with the room I had chosen.

"So, you just going to sit there smirking all day?" He was obviously amused at my annoyance because he just smirked at me again.

"Well what would you want me to do or say Chelsea? You're not exactly being welcoming towards me now are you?"

I rolled my eyes at him once again and rose from the couch, walking towards the window. The main streets of the town were bare, no life appearing anywhere.

"Well what do you expect from me Alec? You dropped that bombshell on me before I come here and then text me after I've left that you hate being away from me. I don't know what you expect of me," I said, refusing to look at me.

He had already risen from the chair before my ears had registered his movements and was standing behind me, his hand touched my arm.

"Please Chelsea, at look at me"

I sighed hearing his words, I could tell by not looking at him was hurting him so I slowly turned to face him, sitting back against the window sill as I looked up.

"So what do you want?"

A frown etched across his face as I spoke and he seemed to draw back slightly.

"I want you to realise that what I said before you left... I never meant for it to hurt you. I just got the news from Felix and I panicked. I admit I shouldn't of because I know you would've come back, but I still panicked and told you something that I had been holding onto for too long."

"But... why now Alec? Why have you only just told me?" I sighed as I tried to keep myself calm and raised a hand, rubbing my eyes.

Alec could obviously see the pain I was in because he had placed his hand on my cheek and was gently trailing this thumb across it. I could feel something changing within me but I brushed it off as I pushed his hand away and stepped away from him and I heard him sigh.

"I'm not doing this right now Alec, you know I'm with Afton and that I will never leave him."  
>I hated saying that to him...I was saying I would never leave him but deep down I didn't even know if Afton had left me.<p>

As I walked back to the couch and sat down, I placed my head in my hands, I didn't know what I was supposed to say or do, on one hand I was still married to Afton, well, as married as I could be without him being around but on the other there was Alec who, when he found out I was leaving for a mission had come straight to my chambers, my head was just a complete mess and I had to sort it out somehow.

"I'm sorry Alec, I can't do this right now." I looked up from my hands before getting up and going to the bedroom and grabbing my jacket and came back out. "I need to get out of here."

He seemed hurt by my words and frowned at me. "Then let me come with you, please Chelsea, we both know your not in the right frame of mind to be alone."

I growled at him as he spoke, how could he think I couldn't be on my own

"NO! Stay here, I wont be gone long, I just need some space from...from this situation." Before he could answer me I had already left the room.

As I stepped into the elevator and pressed the button, I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes. I couldn't handle all of this, it was making things hard for me.

I stepped out of the elevator and walked through the reception area, I kept my eyes low, trying not to draw any attention to myself before I stepped outside.

"Miss Morietti would you like us to call you a cab?" I quickly looked up at the gentleman and shook my head before walking away from him and the hotel.

* * *

><p>I walked into the town square and sat down on a near-by bench, I was trying to figure everything out in my head. <em>What was I meant to do? How was I meant to react to everything?. <em>

As I looked up at moon shining in the sky, I couldn't stop thinking about Alec and it confused me. _Why was I thinking about Alec when I should be thinking of Afton?_ I looked down from the sky I felt a strange feeling, one I hadn't felt in centuries, something was telling me I was being watched, my instincts kicked in and I growled.

"Whoever you are, just go away."

"Chelsea its me."

I spun around just as Alec stepped out of a dark alley. I sighed deeply as I looked at him.

"I thought I told you to stay at the hotel and that I wanted to be away from the situation?"

He walked towards me, his eyes locked onto mine as he reached me, raising his hand to my cheek and I pushed it away again.

"Please Alec, I can't do this, I cant be around you right now."

I looked down as I uttered the words but he gently tilted my chin to look back up at him, the feeling was washing over me again, like it did back in the hotel room. _What was it I was beginning to feel again?_

He simply smiled at me, obviously able to see the decision I was having trouble in deciding.

"You don't have to hide Chelsea, you don't have to run away from me."

I frowned at him words, I wasn't able to tear my eyes away from his gaze, it was drawing me in, as much I wanted to fight it, I knew deep down I wouldn't of been able to.

"If you truly want me to leave you alone Chelsea, then I will, but I need to hear the words from you. I will go back to the hotel and I will be gone before you return." His eyes seemed to be searching mine for the answer.

I quickly looked away from him and stepped back, I couldn't manage to find the words I wanted to say and instead I just whispered.

"Please Alec, I just want to be alone for a while."

I looked back up to where I was expecting him to be but he wasn't there, he had vanished and I felt my body just collapse, I was defeated and I had no idea why.

* * *

><p>.<p>

As I sat on the cold ground I closed my eyes, willing myself to just let Alec go and to sort it out when I was back in Italy but something inside me was telling me I had to go back to the hotel now. I _had_ to stop Alec from going. Before I knew what I was doing, I was racing down the dark alley's leading back to the hotel, to stop him, I had to be honest with myself and stop pushing people away.

As I got closer to the hotel I quickly slowed my pace and headed inside and was automatically stopped at the door by a gentlemen.

"Miss Morietti, your boyfriend left a message with me, he told me to you that hes sorry for everything he has done and that he will be at home awaiting your return."

Hearing the gentleman's words seemed to crush me and I just nodded at him and made my way to the elevator. _Why did he leave? Did he really think I wouldn't come back here and stop him..._

I was pulled back into reality as the elevator doors opened and I stepped inside, pressing the button for my floor and leaning back against the wall, closing my eyes. I had lost him, I had been stubborn and lost Alec.

As the elevator doors opened and I stepped out, I kept my eyes down as I walked to my room, sliding the key in the door and stepped inside. I quickly closed the door and slumped, sliding down to the ground, pulling my knees to my chest I let it all out.

I was pulled out of it as I heard a voice. "Did you really think I would leave you here alone Chelsea, seriously?" He had a wide smirk upon his face as I looked up at him. "Or without at least saying goodbye?"

I sat there for a few seconds, trying to get my head around it all. Alec hadn't gone, he was still here.

"But the... the man at the main doors, he told me, you'd gone and that you would be back at home awaiting my return?" I frowned at him as he walked over and crouched down in front of me.

"I came back here and told him to tell you that, it was a kind of test Chelsea. I knew you would send me away but I wanted to make sure it was for the right reasons, because _you_ wanted me to go whole heartily. When you refused to look at me when you sent me away, I knew you didn't mean it." His hand was resting on my cheek once again and I closed my eyes, getting lost in the moment.

"So you did all of this to prove what Alec?" I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

He smiled at me and softly stroked my cheek with his thumb. "I did it all to prove that there is at least something between us, that its not all one way from my side."

I couldn't stop the smile from appearing on my lips as I listened to him. _Was I really letting my guard down enough for Alec to see the true me, the vulnerable me that others do not see?_

"Your right Alec, its not just one sided. I do feel something for you but it doesn't change the fact that I'm with Afton and I'm married to him."

"I know you are Chelsea, and I'm not asking you to choose between me and him because I know you will always choose him, I just wanted you to admit it to yourself that there are cracks in yours and his relationship and that you know you deserve better."

His words hurt me and I pushed him away again. He was bringing up Afton and he didn't seem to realise that I had given up on Afton a long time ago, although I wouldn't admit that to myself, deep down, I knew I had to let Afton go and at least _try_ and be happy.

I stood up and walked to the window, the sun was beginning to rise again and I was still confused as to what I was meant to be feeling right about now. Alec had already walked behind me and encased me in his arms before I had time to tell him to not bother. I felt my body relax as he did so. I couldn't keep denying myself love, as much as I wanted to stop myself from falling for Alec, everything about him and everything he had done just made it hard for me not to.

"Please, can we just keep all of this between us for now, at least until this mission is over and I'm able to think straight?"

Alec nodded and rested his chin against my shoulder, he seemed happy at the fact I had just about admitted he had a chance of capturing my heart and I wasn't going to fight him about it either.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I smiled softly at Alec as I walked out of the bathroom, drying my hair with a towel as I headed towards the bedroom. I could feel his eyes burning into me as he looked over at me from the living room area. We hadn't spoken about last night, I was avoiding him as much as I could.

"I'm going to see Gianna today, or at least try to find her anyway." I couched down and riffled through my bag trying to find something to wear, choosing a pair of pale jeans and a red top.

I heard is footsteps before I caught his scent at the bedroom door,

"Very well Chelsea, you do what Aro asked of you and I shall be here when you get back" He turned back away from the door as I stood to get changed.

I sighed softly as I quickly slipped the jeans and top on, grabbing a small thin jacket to wear outside.

"I'm sorry about all of this Alec," I frowned softly as he turned back round to face me.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Chelsea, believe me when I say that," his eyes locked onto. mine "But have you thought anymore about last night?"

I tensed slightly and sat on the edge of the bed, avoiding eye contact with him,

"What is there to think about? Alec we agreed to keep this between us until the mission was over."

"I know we did Chelsea, I was just curious that's all," he sighed softly and hung his head.

I looked up at him and frowned, I hated to see Alec like this but right now my mind was on one thing and that was Gianna and this mission, I had to keep focused until it was over.

"I wont be out long, make yourself useful and make this room seem 'lived in," he chuckled at me as I walked past him, heading towards the door. I hesitated there for a few seconds, everything inside me was screaming out for me to look back, I quickly opened the door and disappeared into the hall way.

As I walked down the hallway and walked towards the elevator I couldn't seem to shake images of Alec from my mind, I quickly pressed the button for the elevator and stepped inside as the doors opened.

Pressing the button for the ground floor I lent back against the wall, leaning my head back and closed my eyes. A young couple stepped into the elevator and I opened my eyes, watching them I couldn't help but smile, they seemed so in love, I swallowed hard as their scents hit me hard, I straightened myself out and wished for the mundane music to stop or for the elevator to hit the ground floor so I could get away from them.

As the doors opened I gently pushed past the couple and hurried outside, my mind was in a frenzy about everything and I knew I needed to get away from here as quick as I could.

Looking up the street I made sure I had a clear path to get through to get to the town centre before I walked off.

As I walked through the narrow streets, I looked through the various shop windows and tried my best to keep my mind clear.

I shopped in front of a shop as I caught a glimpse of her, there she was, across the road from me in a small cafe, something seemed different about her but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

I slowly walked over towards her, stopping myself from getting to close as I saw a couple of people go over and speak to her, I positioned myself in a small alcove across from Gianna, I was watching her without drawing to much attention to myself, seeing the couple walk away from her I quickly looked away as Gianna looked around the cafe.

"Chelsea? Is that really you?" Her voice hadn't changed, she still had the slight accent even after being gone this long.

I looked up and smiled softly at her. "Its me Gianna."

She got up from where she was sitting and began to walk over to me, my eyes instantly noticing her hand over her stomach protectively, I raised a brow at her as she sat down.

"I cant believe your here Chelsea, are you here alone?" She was smiling at me as she leaned over to hug me.

"Urm..not exactly Gia, Alec is here with me, I left him back at the hotel whilst I came out for some sight seeing." I tried to hide the smile that was threatening to cross my lips.

"Alec? as in the twin of Jane Alec?, I didn't think he went anywhere without Jane around," she laughed softly as she leaned back, rubbing her stomach.

"Yes that Alec," I laughed. "Its a long story as to why he is here but that is a whole other day and another story, I want to know about.." I pointed to her stomach. "How far along are you? Is it Aiden's?" She laughed at me and nodded, "I'm about 16 weeks now Chels."

Seeing Gianna happy like this made me smile, she was never truly happy at the castle but since Aiden came into her life I hadn't seen her with a frown on her face, she was always glowing.

"How long are you here for Chels?"

I looked back up at her, I hadn't realized I had just been staring at her stomach. "Oh urm..a few days."

She smiled at me and nodded "You must come out to the farm and see Aiden, I'm sure he would love to see you Chelsea, he knows I've missed you"

I laughed softly "I'm not sure he would be happy to see me Gia, I know he doesn't trust 'my kind' around you and he certainly wont appreciate my presence now that your carrying his child"

She laughed at me before laying a hand on my arm. "Chelsea, I'm not just pregnant with one...I'm having twins." My eyes widened and I smiled. "Then he definitely wouldn't appreciate me being around then."

I knew I wouldn't hurt Gia but Aiden wouldn't ever trust me, I was a 'blood sucker' and would apparently feed off anyone, what Aiden didn't know was, I wouldn't ever even think about hurting Gianna, even if I was desperate for a meal. 

I hadn't noticed the time whilst i had been talking to Gianna, we had been speaking for a few hours now, the cafe was almost empty as a waitress came over and told us they would be closing soon.

"Oh..Gianna I'm going to have to go, its almost dark outside and I told Alec I wouldn't be gone long..."

She just laughed at me as she stood up. "I will have to catch up with you soon Chels, hopefully before you head back to Italy?"

"Of course Gia," I smiled as I gave her a hug, making sure to not hug to tight, I lent back and rubbed her stomach gently.

I waved to Gianna as I walked away from the cafe, my mind was on Alec and how much I just wanted to be back in his arms. I smiled to myself as I thought about him, he must of been going out of his mind by now, I left first thing this morning and was only just heading back to the hotel.

As I wandered back to the hotel, I caught sight of the young couple from earlier in the elevator, his arm was draped over her shoulders as they walked the streets, they so seemed so in love and happy, I felt a weird feeling flowing through my body and the ache to be back with Alec, grew more as I hurried off down the alleyways, trying to find the quickest shortcut back to the hotel.

I smiled softly at the gentleman at the door as he opened it for me, "thank you." Quickly hurrying towards the elevator at a human pace before pressing the button to go up.

Stepping into the elevator, I pressed the button for my floor and lent back against the wall, closing my eyes as I wished the slow minutes to pass by quickly so I could be back in Alec's arms, the only place I had wanted to be the whole time I was out.

The doors opened as the elevator reached my floor and I stepped out, smiling at people as I passed them before reaching my hotel room, eagerly putting the key card in the slot and opened the door, slipping in quietly.

Alec was before me before a human blink of the eye, his hand touched my cheek and a calm washed over me, I looked up at him. "Sorry I was gone so long, Gianna had some news she wished to share with me," I smiled softly at him.

"No need to apologize Chelsea, I know you miss her and I would not begrudge you some time with her." His thumb lightly ran over my cheek, my eyes closing briefly.

I lent my cheek into his hand as his soft touch ran through my body, everything I had felt today being away from him was forgotten, I was back where I belonged, with Alec.


End file.
